Dernier Soupir
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Mini-Fic sur Aventures - SPOILERS EPISODE 34] La montagne s'effondre, mais Balthazar Octavius Barnabé refuse d'y croire.


**ATTENTION. SPOILERS SUR L'EPISODE 34 D'AVENTURES DES L'INTRO.**

 _BON-SOIR. Je suis morte intérieurement. On m'a pris mon bébé. Le Thélthazar est détruit. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Mahyar va avoir droit à une bonne grosse deathfic dans quelques jours. Mais pas là. Parce que là, je suis en train de pleurer pour le Thélthazar. Et donc ça a donné ça._

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de leurs auteurs. L'univers d'Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar que je déteste là tout de suite et de Bazar du Grenier.

 **DERNIER SOUPIR**

Le bruit horrible de la montagne s'effondrant sur elle-même stoppa Balthazar, Shinddha, Grunlek et Bragg dans leur course. Ils se retournèrent, horrifié, en entendant le cri d'Eden, qu'ils virent disparaître sous la poussière. Mais ce n'est pas la louve qui inquiétait les trois derniers membres du groupe, c'était Théo. Leur ami leur avait dit de courir, mais tout le monde avait espéré qu'il s'en sorte. Le pyromage, en voyant la montagne s'effondrer sur elle-même, fit demi-tour en hurlant le nom de son ami, alors que Grunlek et Shin le stoppèrent net dans sa course, essayant de le retenir au ventre, aux épaules. Il était déjà en larmes, en train de hurler. Shin plaqua la tête du mage contre son torse et Balthazar se mit à pleurer dans ses bras.

Le sol trembla pendant encore quelques secondes, puis le silence. L'éternel silence retombant sur la Cité des Merveilles. La poussière disparaît doucement, laissant apparaître face à eux un paysage désolant, composé de roches. Le cœur des trois aventuriers se serrent. Tous espèrent, mais tous savent que c'est terminé. Théo de Silverberg ne réapparaîtra pas. Tout du moins, Shin et Grunlek le savent. Bob lui fonce vers les roches, et essaye de déblayer un passage, les larmes aux yeux, criant le nom de son ami. Le mage s'effondre sur les cailloux, et se met à hurler de désespoir, pendant de longues minutes.

Grunlek repère la louve, blessée au flanc. Elle le fixe intensément. Grunlek s'approche d'elle et commence à la soigner, silencieusement. Shin reste inerte, le regard vide, mort. Aucun des deux compères n'ose tenter de raisonner le pyromage, fou de douleur et de tristesse, tapant désespéramment sur les cailloux. Parce qu'ils savent.

Entre lui et Théo, il y avait un long passif, beaucoup plus lointain que lors de leur rassemblement pour parcourir les chemins du Cratère. Théo avait soutenu Bob dans les pires moments, il l'avait pris sous son aile. Il avait accompli tellement de choses pour lui qu'il était impossible pour le mage de renoncer. Il voulait continuer à croire.

Shin s'approcha de Bob, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de brillant, dans la poussière. Il s'abaissa doucement, les larmes aux yeux, tout en effaçant la poussière avec la manche. Le bouclier de Théo. Grunlek l'avait vu également, les yeux du nain se remplirent de tristesse. Finalement, ce fut ce dernier qui se décida, il se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le mage. Il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

« Bob... Je... Je suis désolé. On peut pas rester là. C'est dangereux.

\- Mais Théo il... Il va peut-être revenir. Il est peut être encore vivant. Grunlek, s'il te plaît. Est-ce qu'on peut attendre ? Jusque... Jusque demain.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est inutile. Il... Théo est parti rejoindre son Dieu Bob. »

Lentement, le pyromage recula des pierres. Il baissa la tête, puis, en se retournant, vit le bouclier que Shin' fixait intensément. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'en faire la sépulture de leur défunt ami. Ils reprirent la route le lendemain matin, vers de nouvelles aventures, dans un silence pesant.

Cependant, ce qu'ils ne virent pas, ce fut la forme humanoïde, s'extirper des décombres, couverts de débris de pierre, gravement blessé, un reste d'armure troué. Il prit appui sur son épée, et se dirigea en boitant vers son bouclier, planté dans le sol un peu plus loin, qui se mit à briller à son approche. Le paladin allait probablement mettre des semaines à retrouver ses amis. Mais il se promit de les trouver. De le trouver. Lui, celui dont il était amoureux malgré le sang, les événements tragiques et la douleur.

* * *

 _Sur cette note d'espoir, je disparais, en espérant sincèrement que ça se réalise. Et je vais soigner mon coeur meurtri par une deathfic sur Mahyar, à venir très prochainement sur la fanbase. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Bisouilles !_


End file.
